Grojbands doppelgangers The Newmans!
by catsrulenyaa
Summary: So hi! I am so exited! My first fanfiction! Anyways this is a LennyXCarrie story don't know what to write so i will just go with the flow! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey this is catsrulenyaa! Sorry if this is a bad fanfiction because it's my first one. Anyways I do not own Grojband or The Newmans! Let's hope this is a good one!


	2. The snow beauty

Hey hey! Catsrulenyaa here! Just want to say I do not own Grojband or The Newmans! I suggest we get started!

Lenny's P.O.V

"Man is winter ever gonna end" I say in my head walking to school. It was a freezing day in my hometown Peaceville. I closed my eyes hoping I would get warmer until I bumped into someone "OOOWWW! Who do you think you are bumping into me punk! I noticed the girl looked familiar, then I noticed she was. "C-Carrie!?" I saw the girl look up. "L-Lens?" I heard her say. "Yeah its me, and what are you doing?" "Ummmm on my way to school what do you think?" think fast Lenny! "Oh wanna walk to school together then?" "Sure" Carrie responded but then I heard her say "OH CRAP!" "what?" "Were late!" then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to school… it was kind of awkward but I loved it.

Kim P.O.V

"uuggghhhh where are they!" I hear Konnie say after the bell rings for 1st period. "Seriously there never late!" "You know you can stop yelling now were in the middle of class!" "ooohhhh" I hear Konnie say quietly "Sorry late were late!" I hear a voice behind me say.

YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! First chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it! I will try to updated every day or two! Thanks again!- catsrulenyaa


	3. the confusing day kinda

Hey guys! I am gonna try to work on this as much as possible and thank you sooo much Kylebf1432 it means a lot to me thay you would favorite it. Anyways I do not own Grojband and the Newman's!

Carrie's P.O.V

" Sorry were late" I said tiredly "Well why are you two late" teach replied "Well you see-" Lenny replied "NO EXUSES! YOU TWO ARE IN DETENTION! LEAVE NOW AND GO TO THE PRINCIBALS OFFICE NOW!" " Ok" I hear Lenny reply faintly. When we were walking out of the room I hear a couple of voices laughing. I turned around and it was Grojband. "Grojband you idiots!" I run out of the room. I don't know what I'm doing. Literally.

Lenny's P.O.V

"Carrie!" I decide to run after her. "Crap!" I started to feel dizzy and warm, I finally caught up to her "Carr... you ok." "Yeah I guess so she replies after a minute of awkward silence. We finally made it back to the classroom, and now time for my least favorite class, History. So teach ended up not giving us detention. Which I was glad about. Even though I hate history

At lunch… (sorry I had to do all the periods)

Kim's P.O.V

"Hey Carr what was all that about" Carrie had to think about it for a minute "Actually no clue!" then we all started laughing "rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggg "there goes the final bell time for band practice!"

Thanks for reading! As Carrie says in Space Jammin XoXo hugs!- catsrulenyaa out


	4. HOT COCA! !

Hey guys thank you soooo much for your reviews and favorites/follows it means a lot to me! What do guys think should happen, next cause I have no clue! Anyways I do not own Grojband on The Newmans! Anyways here's your next chapter sorry it's late I've been busy all day! But here's your next chapter remember to leave a comment of what you guys want to happen! And I am gonna be starting a new fanfiction!

Konnie's P.O.V

*Man it's freezing out I can't wait to get to Carries place and get hot coca that sounds really good right now* "Hey, do you guys think Groj-bad has a new plan up their sleeves" Carrie said interrupting my dreams of hot coca. Anyways back to my dreams of hot coca, ahhhhhhhhhhh warm chocolaty delicious- "knowing Grojband they probably are" Lenny said interrupting me again. "Hey look a flier!" Kim shouted excitedly, we haven't had a gig in a week. Kim started reading the flier "Needing a band to play at the grand opening of Sweety-Mays Bakery" "was doing it!" Lenny screamed "I need my sweets!" we all nodded are heads and agreed. "But now we need a song." Carrie said. "Actually I do have a song I just finished writing a while ago, but it's really sucky" Lenny said "well let us hear it" I said "Okay" Lenny sighed and took a deep breath

**"Tonight, Tonight" by hot chelle ray! I do not own the song!**

Uno, dos, tres

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's.

Lenny did a nervous glare at us looking like, how was it? It was kind of an awkward silence until Carrie blurted out" O MY GOSH THAT WAS AWESOME!" she said as she was shaking Lenny. " Really?!" He said then I blurted out "yeah! Lens that was awesome!" Kim had to ruin the awesome moment by saying "ummmmmmm guys we passed Carr's house already." "oh whoops!" Carrie said.

Lenny's P.O.V

*I can't believe they liked it, but it's pretty cool they did. Cause I mean Carr doesn't even like Grojbands songs, and I have to admit some of those are pretty good.* "ummmmm guys were here" Konnie said. We walked into Carr's garage ahhhhhh it was so warm I finally got take off my hoodie "Hot coca time!" Konnie said. " Alright alright I will make some for all of us." Carrie said. "She went into her house. Then I accidently blurted out "aww she's so cute!" I covered my hand over my mouth. "Oooooohhhhhh you like her don't you!" Kim and Konnie said at the same time. "n-no" I said sounding stupidly. "Come on Lens it's obvious." Kim said. Until I heard someone say "I'm back, wait a minute what did I miss!" "Tell her Lens what did she miss" Kim said, giving me an evil glare… scary. "N-nothing!" I said. Urrggggghhhhhhhh man that have been a good time to confess how I feel about her! "Oh ok then I have hot coca!"

Konnie's P.O.V

*mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm hot chocolate ive been waiting all day for this. I finally to a sip ahhhhhhhhhhhh this brings back memories!

Lenny's P.O.V

*It's soo warm it feels so good. It was a pretty cold day out it reminds me of the day when we all first met*

*flashback*

I remember it being a cold just like this one I was about ten years old. My teacher assigned groups of four, you know so people get to know more about each other. I remember being paired with this skinny black haired girl a plump blonde girl and the creepy blue haired girl that never talked. To be honest I was actually scared of what she would say. The first question we had answer was, what is your name and your birthday and do you have a sibling. The first person to answer was the skinny black haired girl, "Well my name is Kim my birthday is May 23rd and I have a sister named Konnie who is right next to me. Then the plump blonde haired girl said "yeah so my name is Konnie my birthday is also May 23rd so yea, Kim is my twin sister. Great now it's my turn, I gulped. "Hi my name is Lenny my birthday is July 15th and I have a brother named Justin." Now we looked at the creepy blue haired girl, it was her turn. "H-hello my Name is Carrie, my birthday is January 21st and I have a sister named Mina." She mumbled. Konnie read the next question, she read "now do you play an instrument." Kim went and said "um I play the keyboard, but I'm not that good at it cos' im still learning." Then Konnie decided to go " I play the drums and it's really fun!" Now it's my turn "ummmmmmmmmm I play a bit of the bass my brother is still teaching me though." I said awkwardly. " I play the guitar" Carrie said. "rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg gggggggggggggg!" *time for lunch. I went out for recess but then I heard somebody say "hey" it was Konnie and Kim "Hey Lenny follow us!" Kim said. *why do they want me I thought in my head. They brought me to Carrie "hey Lenny!" she said sounding cheerfully. *is this the same person I met a couple minutes ago, and without looking down she actually looks kinda cute.* "So Lenny wanna join a band with us!" she said "S-sure" I said blushing "Ok then meet me at my place at 4 for practice and bring your instuments!" she said. Then recess ended. That's how we met, and every day since then has been a fun adventure.

*end of flashback*

Hey guys I decided to make this chapter long to make up for the short chapters! Thank you guys so much for favoriting/following bye bye!-catsrulenyaa


	5. The pieces in my dreams

Hey guys ! A guest gave me a really good idea so I'm gonna use it the next chapter or two! And sorry it's really late I've been super busy and thinking and I did not know how to start it! And next chapter is gonna a while from now cos' im going on vacay! Anyways LENNY!

Lenny: what?

Me: say it

Lenny: C'mon! Why me!

Me; do it or I will tell Carrie you like-

Lenny: ok ok! Catsrulenyaa does not own us or groj-band!

Me: thank you now lets get started!

The day of the pie gig!

Lenny's P.O.V

*Yayyy! Pie! I can't wait!* mmmmmmm!* The day of the gig and we were getting are stuff loaded in the car. Carrie's sister Mina was driving us to the pie shop. Mina is so nice, she's a better sibling than Justin. Justin always gives me noogies, punches me, and steels my sweets! It ticks me off a lot and-. "Finished!" I heard Carr yell. That scared the crap out of me. "ok hop in" Mina said. *5 mins later.* We were 20 minutes away from the pie shop, and I started feeling tired, and I guess I dosed of between Kim and Carrie.

Carrie's P.O.V

*Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh this is awesome we finally got a gig! Then something fell on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to look. I was having a mini party in my head until Kim interrupted me "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Carr I think Lens fell asleep on you" then I looked and yup that was him. He actually looked kinda cute, I have to admit.. I shook out that thought. Ughhhhh Carrie stop thinking about that! He is your best friend!

Konnie's P.O.V

Crunch I took a bite of my spicy Cheeto "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh oh my gosh that's hot hot hot! Good thing I brought a bottle of water.

Lenny's P.O.V

*uggggggghhhhhhhhh what is that noise as I was waking up* My vision was still adjusting then I bumped into something hard "Owww! Like that totally hurt!" the voice sounded familiar, then I realized it was Carrie. "O my gosh Carrie I'm so sorry!" I said. " It's ok" she said then Mina interrupted us by saying "were here!"

Mina's P.O.V

I decided to help unpack the gear, I was carrying Lenny's bass, man this is super heavy how does he carry this thing, I mean seriously! Meh whatever!

Carrie's P.O.V

We were getting ready on stage. I'm so excited! 3 2 1… time for the gig " HELLO PEACEVILLE! I screamed in the mic the crowd started chearing " WE ARE THE NEWMANS! And now we have are song written by are bassist Lenny Sill!" " Hey Peaceville!" Lens said " Are you ready to rock or roll!?" the crowd cheered! "Now get ready ready to rock!" I said

**"Tonight, Tonight" by hot chelle ray! I do not own the song!**

Uno, dos, tres

It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

It's you and me and were runnin this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh (even the white kids)

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out  
It's.

The crowd cheered Wahoo! Then a big smashed happened a light fell on Lenny's bass which was on it's stand. The crowd gasped then we said "bye!" then the curtain closed "O-omygod" Lenny said almost crying. His bass was smashed to pieces literally.

Lenny's P.O.V

"M-my bass…" I said started to cry, that was my only memory of mom.(You will find out what happened to her eventually.) "Awwwwww Lens it'll be okay" Carrie said hugging me "Lets get some pie" Kim said "O-ok" I said sniffiling

Kim's P.O.V

*Poor Lens I said thinking to myself* While the janitors were sweeping up the pieces of the broken bass, I mean before he met us he only had his mom at least before she went missing.

Lenny's P.O.V

I took a bite of pie it didn't taste as fun as I imagined.

Sorry it was a short chapter cos' I have to finish packing! Thank you gusy so much! Catsrulenyaa out!


End file.
